I need you
by enna24
Summary: Alors qu'il prend un verre dans un bar avec son nouveau co-équipier, Bosco tombe sur Faith, qui manifestement à des problèmes...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! ça y'est je me lance, enfin j'essaye ! 1e fanfic, donc soyez indulgents ! à noter qu'il y a quelques petits changements par rapport à la série. L'histoire se passe quelques mois après la fusillade. Cruz n'est pas malade, Bosco en veut à Faith de l'avoir balancé et fait équipe avec Dayles (qui sort tout droit de mon imagination). La 55e n'a pas explosé.

Chapitre 1 :

Il était 23h00. Bosco et son nouveau coéquipier avaient décidé de prendre un verre après leur service, chez Haggerty.

Barman : Officier Boscorelli ? Ça faisait un bail ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Bosco : Oh ça fait à peine un mois ! En ce moment, jsuis un peu naze ! Une bière stp ! Et toi ?

Dayles : La même chose !

Barman : Allez 2 bières ! Dites-donc officier, je peux vous poser une question ?

Bosco : Dites toujours….

Barman : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée? (en la pointant du doigt) ! Ça fait une semaine qu'elle vient tous les soirs?

Bosco jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut Faith, assise, seule à une table. Son regard était complètement perdu dans son verre. Ils étaient brouillés depuis plusieurs semaines, c'est à peine s'ils se croisaient bien qu'ils travaillent dans la même brigade. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, elle semblait fatiguée, ailleurs…. Bosco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire là à cette heure-ci, mais il répondit :

Bosco : J'en sais rien et c'est plus mon problème.

20min plus tard :

Dayles : C'est Faith ?

Bosco (sorti de ses pensées) : Quoi ?

Dayles : Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? T'en meurs d'envie !

Bosco : J'ai rien à lui dire !

Dayles : Alors expliques-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction depuis tout à l'heure !

Bosco : C'est faux !

Dayles : C'est vrai ! Et tu le sais !

Bosco : Bon j'ai peut-être regardé une fois ou deux, par curiosité… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veuilles lui parler !

Dayles : ben voyons !

Faith, de son côté n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Bosco. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller ! En se levant, perdit l'équilibre à cause l'alcool qu'elle avait bu. En même temps, elle bouscula un homme qui renversa sa bière !

Faith : Je suis désolé !

Homme (bourré) : Tu peux pas faire attention ?

Faith (essuyant le bras de l'homme avec un mouchoir) : vraiment je suis navrée, je vais vous payer un autre verre

Homme (attrapant le poignet de Faith) : il va falloir beaucoup plus que ça ! (Il la serra contre lui).

Faith : Non lâchez-moi !

A ce moment, le sang de Bosco ne fit qu'un tour.

Bosco : T'es sourd ou quoi ? Elle t'a dit de la lâcher !

Faith : Bosco ?

Homme : De quoi tu te mêles ?

Bosco (montrant sa plaque) : c'est une déformation professionnelle, mais si tu veux on peut en parler plus longuement, je serais ravi de te mettre en cellule de dégrisement avec d'autres sacs –à –vin.

Homme : C'est bon c'est cool gars !

Il part.

Faith : Merci…

Bosco : Mais Faith qu'est-ce que… Non et puis après tout, ça ne me regarde pas ! Bonne soirée !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans même se retourner. Cette situation l'a rendait malade. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, mais lui ne semblait pas prêt à pardonner sa trahison…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2**

Le lendemain soir, chez Rose :

**Rose** : Maurice, tu n'as quasiment rien mangé !

**Bosco** : Désolé m'man ! J'ai pas très faim !

**Rose** : Maurice, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

**Bosco **: Non jt'assure tout va bien !

**Rose** : Je vois bien que tu es préoccupé ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

**Bosco** : C'est rien…. C'est juste que j'ai vu Faith hier…

**Rose** : Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Cette situation n'a que trop duré ! Il fallait que ça cesse ! Tiens pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à mang…..

**Bosco (lui coupant la parole**): Maman ! Stop ! On s'est à peine parlé ! Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar hier, elle était seule en train de boire un verre, et….

**Rose** : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Bosco **: je sais pas… elle avait l'air perdu… triste…

**Rose** : tu lui as demandé ce qu'elle avait !

**Bosco **: ça c'est pas mon problème !

**Rose** : Mon fils tu es un crétin !

**Bosco **: Quoi ?

**Rose **: Combien de temps tu vas continuer cette comédie !

**Bosco** : Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a balancé à swersky ! J'aurais pu perdre mon boulot ! Elle m'a trahi maman ! Je te rappelle aussi que j'ai risqué ma vie pour elle, que j'ai reçu plusieurs balles en la protégeant !

**Rose** : Grandis un peu Maurice ! Elle avait peur pour toi ! J'étais à l'hôpital moi aussi ! J'ai vu toutes les heures qu'elle a passé à ton chevet, à attendre que tu te réveilles, à te parler sans être certaine que tu l'entendes. Sa vie était sans dessus-dessous mais elle est venue tous les jours après son boulot !

**Bosco** : et ça doit me faire oublier qu'elle m'a poignardé dans le dos ?

**Rose** : Tu es beaucoup trop dur avec elle ! Elle te manque et tu le sais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux autant ? Pose-toi la question ? faith a toujours été là pour toi, tu lui faisais entièrement confiance, tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour elle… Interroge-toi et demande-toi si tu ferais ça pour n'importe qui ? Aujourd'hui encore, tu sais bien que si elle était en danger, tu referais exactement pareil !

**Bosco** : Où tu veux en venir ?

**Rose** : Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

**Bosco **: Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu racontes !

**Rose** : Tu es amoureux d'elle Maurice !

**Bosco** : Et c'est reparti ! Tu délires m'man !

**Rose** : Ne me dis pas que tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment pour elle ! Si quelqu'un d'autre t'avais fait ça, tu aurais complétement tiré un trait sur cette personne, mais là, tu n'y arrives pas, tu ne veux pas….

**Bosco** : si tu penses ça tu te goures complètement !

**Rose** : je vous observe depuis des années mon fils, et je sais ce que je dis ! Et tu veux que je te dise ? Elle ressent la même chose que toi !

**Bosco** : Tu t'es remis à boire c'est ça ? Bon tu c'est quoi, je vais rentrer me reposer, je prends mon service à 17h. Bisous mam !

**Le chapitre est déjà terminé…. J'aimerais avoir vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, pour savoir si je dois continuer et surtout pour m'améliorer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_**Voici le 3**__**e**__** chapitre ! J'ai déjà le prochain chapitre, mais j'aimerais avoir vos impressions avant de le publier.. L'histoire mérite-t-elle d'être poursuivie ? Please des reviews !**_

**Le soir au central** :

Bosco allait récupérer sa radio quand il aperçut Faith.

**Faith** : Bosco ? T'as deux minutes ?

**Bosco** : Non pas vraiment, tu vois **MON** partenaire m'attend

**Faith** : Ecoutes, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, j'étais dans un état lamentable hier soir…

**Bosco** : Jte juge pas ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie…

Elle tente une réponse quand Miller apparait :

**Miller** (ouvrant la porte de son bureau) : Faith c'est quand tu veux !

**Faith** : J'arrive…

Elle part et regarde dans la direction de Bosco une dernière fois. Celui-ci tourne la tête. Il était orgueilleux, et ne voulait pas admettre que cette situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Faith sa trahison, mais il avait quand même remarqué quelque chose de changé chez elle. Elle avait maigri, elle semblait épuisée. Il devait bien avouer qu'avant-hier, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça… mais après tout ce n'est pas son problème.

**Plus tard, dans l'après-midi** :

« Central à 55, on nous signale une bagarre dans un bar sur la 98e! »

**Dayles** : « 55 David on prend ! »

**Bosco** : Quoi ? J'ai vachement envie d'aller séparer deux ivrognes dans un bar !

**Au bar,**

**Patron** : C'est moi qui ai appelé la police ! On a du mal à les séparer (les montre du doigt)

**Homme n°1** : Sale fils de pute, je vais te…..

**Homme n°2** : affronte la vérité, elle t'a largué c'est tout

**Dayles** : Eh ! Vous…. Lachez-le ! Bosco ? Viens m'aidez !

**Bosco :** je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas s'en mêler ! (il soupire, et parvient à séparer les 2 hommes) ça suffit, j'ai dit, ne m'obliger pas à vous coffrer tous les 2

**Homme 1**: ce salaud couche avec ma femme !

**Homme 2** : Vous êtes séparés ! Je veux porter plainte !

**Homme 1** : Te gêne pas fils de ****

**Bosco **: Eh vos histoires j'en ai rien à foutre ! Vous partez ! Et vous, grâce à mon abruti de collègue, nous sommes obligés de vous emmener à l'hôpital, pour qu'on vous soigne !

**Quelques minutes plus tard, hôpital de la pitié**

Pendant que l'homme se faisait examiner, Bosco se dirigea vers la machine à café..

**Mary** : Eh Bosco ! T'es venu pour Faith?

**Bosco** : Faith ? Non y a eu une dispute dans un bar? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Faith ?

**Mary** : T'es pas au courant ? Les secours l'ont amené il y a un peu plus d'une heure !

**Bosco** : Est-ce que c'est grave ? Mary ? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

**Mary** : Les médecins font tout ce qu'ils peuvent… Je dois y retourner ! Cruz est dans la salle d'attente…Elle t'expliquera !

**Bosco **: Cruz ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voila la suite! Toujours pas de review sniff. Les personnes ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf peut-être Dayles lol.. Il y a aussi un petit passage (le diagnistic) qui vient d'un épisode du mentalist, car je n'ai aucune connaissances medicales. Bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 4**

**Mary** : Désolé Bosco, il faut que j'y aille !

Il se dirige vers la salle d'attente et aperçoit Cruz!

**Bosco** : Cruz ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Cruz **: Doucement Boz ! On poursuivait des dealers qui ont heurtés une voiture. La voiture a fini encastrée contre un poteau électrique. Harris est mort… Miller a tout de suite appelé les secours… On a pu sortir les parents, mais un garçon était coincé derrière…. Miller a vu que le véhicule perdait de l'essence… c'était beaucoup trop dangereux d'y retourner mais Faith y est allée… On lui a crié d'attendre que les pompiers arrivent mais elle n'a rien écouté… Elle a pu faire sortir le gamin, mais au moment où ils s'éloignaient, la voiture a explosé…

**Bosco** : C'est pas vrai ! Quelqu'un a prévenu sa famille ?

**Cruz** : Non, elle a refusé qu'on les appelle ! Il y autre chose…. apparemment après le choc, elle ne voyait plus rien…

**Bosco** : il faut que je la vois !

**Cruz** : Les médecins sont encore avec elle… Il y a quelque chose de bizarre Boz

**Bosco** : Quoi ?

**Cruz** : Je veux dire dans son comportement !

**Bosco** : Tu veux pas être plus claire ?

**Cruz **: C'était du suicide… Je veux dire que c'était évident que la voiture allait exploser

**Bosco **: Elle voulait sortir le gamin de la voiture !

**Cruz** : Je sais mais…. T aurais dû la voir, ses yeux… on avait l'impression qu'elle était vide, que plus rien ne comptait, c'est comme si…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le médecin sortir de la chambre de Faith…

**Bosco** : Doc ! Comment va-t-elle ?

**Docteur** : Vous êtes de la famille ?

**Bosco** : C'est ma partenaire !

**Docteur **: "_Eh bien votre amie souffre d'une commotion cérébrale assez importante. Cela peut entraîner pertes de mémoire passagères, désorientation, maux de tête mais aussi une cécité momentanée, principalement dues à la formation de petits Caillots de sang dans les vaisseaux autour de l'œil. Il s'agit d'une altération du cortical visuel…_"

**Bosco **: Ce qui veut dire ?

**Docteur** : Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a perdu l'usage de ses yeux… du moins temporairement je l'espère. Elle a aussi deux côtes fêlées et le bras cassé. Honnêtement saurait pu être pire, votre amie a de la chance ! Je vous laisse je dois aller voir d'autres patients, vous pouvez aller la voir mais pas longtemps, elle doit se reposer !

**Bosco** : Merci docteur !

**Cruz **: Tu es son partenaire maintenant ? Je croyais que tu ne lui parlais plus depuis l'affaire de Swersky ?

**Bosco** : Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !

A ce moment-là, Dayles apparait avec l'homme du bar. Bosco les avait complètement oubliés.

**Dayles** : Ils ont fini avec lui, rien de bien méchant ! On doit retourner au central pour prendre sa plainte !

**Homme n°2** : Cet enfoiré ma cassé le nez !

**Bosco** : Dayles ? tu pourrais retourner au central tout seul ? Faith a été admise à l'hôpital et…

**Dayles :** Laisse- tomber j'ai compris… Je parlerai à Swersky !

Bosco : Merci vieux je te revaudrai ça !

**Dayles** : (lui tapant sur l'épaule) j'y compte bien

Bosco se retourne et ne voit plus Cruz, il se dirige vers la chambre de Faith, et surprend un bout de leur conversation.

**Faith** : Laisse-tomber Cruz, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est NON !

**Cruz** : à cause d'eux, Harris est mort ! Donnes-moi le nom de ton indic ? il peut peut-être m'aider à retrouver ces enfoirés de dealers !

**Faith** : c'est trop dangereux !

**Cruz** : il bénéficiera du programme de protection des témoins !

**Faith** : Comme Mike Boscorelli ?

Bosco allait intervenir quand il a entendu :

**Cruz** : Tu sais mieux que personne ce que c'est de vouloir venger un équipier ! T'as oublié comment après la fusillade de l'hôpital, tu as descendu Donald Mann ? Je te signale que je suis allée à Rickers à cause de toi ! Tu me dois bien ça !

**Faith **: Je sais tout ça…mais il risque gros ! Je ne te dirais pas son nom.. Je prendrais contact avec lui moi-même !

Bosco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'est Faith qui avait tué Donald Man

**Cruz** : Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? ça va prendre des mois avant que tu reprennes le service ! Enfin si tu reprends un jour !

Bosco frappe à la porte.

**Bosco **: Je peux rentrer ?

**Faith **: (reconnaissant la voix de son ancien partenaire) Bosco, c'est toi ?

à suivre...alors ça vous plaît?


	5. Chapter 5

**Un grand merci à toi StrangeReflexion pour ton commentaire qui m'a donné envie de poursuivre l'histoire! Donc voilà la suite... J'espère qu'elle plaira! Bonne lecture**

**Faith** : Bosco ?

**Bosco** : Oui c'est moi, je suis là….

Il s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras,

**Bosco** : T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer !

**Faith** : J'en doute fort..

**Cruz** : Je m'excuse d'interrompre ses retrouvailles très touchantes, mais j'attends toujours le nom de ton indic Faith !

**Faith** : Je t'ai déjà dit que je lui ai promis de garder son identité secrète, n'insiste pas ça ne sert à rien.

**Bosco **: Tu devrais partir Cruz, le docteur a dit qu'elle devait se reposer !

**Cruz** : Je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je voulais

**Bosco** : bouges de là où c'est moi qui vais te faire sortir !

**Cruz** : Bouh j'ai peur !

**Faith** : ça suffit ! Cruz je ne vais pas changer d'avis !

Cruz s'approche du visage de Faith, celle-ci ne la voit pas, mais peut ressentir la proximité, elle se met à dire tout bas : « Je vais aller voir la famille d'Harris pour leur annoncer moi-même sa mort, avec ou sans toi je trouverai les salopards qui sont responsables de sa mort… », Puis elle quitte la chambre.

Bosco regarde Faith, qui semble être ailleurs.

**Bosco** : Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux que je prévienne Emily ou Fred, ta mère ?

**Faith** : Non ça va aller je te remercie

**Bosco** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux prévenir personne ! Emily va surement…

**Faith** (le coupe) : inutile de les inquiéter pour rien, je te remercie ! Ils t'ont dit combien de temps, je vais devoir rester là ?

**Bosco** : non, le médecin a dit qu'il devait repasser tout à l'heure.

**Faith** : Tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais, tu dois certainement avoir plein d'autres choses à faire, et je sais que tu détestes les hôpitaux...

**Bosco **: Tu as raison, je déteste les hôpitaux, mais je déteste encore plus la paperasse, donc je vais rester encore quelques temps pour que Dayles ait le temps de finir de taper tous les procès-verbaux !

Faith sourit, elle savait que Bosco s'inquiétait pour elle mais qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Dans tout son malheur, elle était contente que son ancien partenaire soit là avec elle.

Elle devait rester quelques jours en observation, et Bosco se proposa de lui ramener quelques affaires le lendemain.

_**Plus tard le soir, dans le bar de Rose**_ :

**Rose** : Eh, mais voilà mon grand garçon ! Deux jours de suite ? Tu as déjà fini ton service ?

**Bosco** (embrassant sa mère) : Bonjour m'man !

**Rose **: Maurice….Tu en fais une tête ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Bosco** : C'est Faith… Il y a eu une explosion, elle est à l'hôpital !

**Rose **: Oh mon Dieu…Comment va-t-elle ?

**Bosco **: Elle a perdu la vue, les médecins pensent que c'est temporaire… Elle a aussi des côtes fêlées et un bras cassée ! Quand, je pense qu'elle aurait pu mourir…

**Rose** : Elle va s'en sortir mon garçon, c'est une femme forte

**Bosco** : Je ne sais pas maman, il y a quelque chose de brisé en elle, quand je la regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle baisse complètement les bras…

**Rose** : C'est surement le choc mon fils…

**Bosco** : Non c'est pas ça… Il y a des choses bizarres. D'abord, le barman d'Haggerty qui m'a dit qu'elle était là tous les soirs depuis une semaine, ensuite elle ne voulait pas qu'on prévienne sa famille. Quand je suis allé prendre des affaires chez elle, j'ai été surpris… on dirait que personne ne vit là-bas, le frigo est vide, j'ai été étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait pas Emily. Je l'ai appelé, et figure-toi que ça fait plus d'un mois que ni elle, ni Charly ont vu leur mère. Emily m'a confié que sa mère avait complètement changé du jour au lendemain. Elle en supportait plus Faith et a décidé de partir vivre chez son père. Faith n'a pas essayé de la retenir et appelle une fois par semaine ses enfants.

**Rose **: sachant à quel point Faith aime ses enfants c'est surprenant ! Je pense effectivement qu'il y a quelque chose de louche !

**Bosco** : Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai envisagé tous les scenarios possibles… J'ai même pensé que son cancer était revenu ! Je suis vraiment inquiet pour elle.

Tous les jours qui ont suivi, Bosco se rendait à l'hôpital. À chaque fois, les infirmières lui expliquaient, que Faith avait à peine touché à son repas, et qu'elle avait fait des cauchemars la nuit. Le personnel médical, pensait que les cauchemars étaient quelque chose de tout à fait normal, après le traumatise qu'elle avait subi.

Bosco et Faith discutent quand le médecin entre dans la chambre.

**Docteur** : Inspecteur, je pense que vous allez pouvoir sortir d'ici !

**Faith** : C'est vrai ?

**Docteur** : à certaines conditions bien sûr….

**Faith** : lesquelles ?

**Docteur **: tout d'abord, il va falloir engager une personne pour vous aider chez vous…. Vous ne devez pas retirer les pansements qui couvrent vos yeux. Vous devez bien suivre le traitement que je vais vous prescrire ! Je vous conseille aussi de consulter un psychologue, parce que ce que vous avez vécu est un épisode traumatisant

**Faith** (se braque) : je vais bien je vous remercie !

**Docteur** : Euh très bien ! Je laisse à votre ami, une liste de personnes qualifiées pour ce travail ainsi que leurs coordonnées.

**Faith** : très bien docteur…. Quand pourrais-je partir ?

**Docteur** : dès demain si vous le souhaitez ! J'ai encore d'autres patients à voir, faites –moi appelez si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit !

Bosco : C'est une super nouvelle !

Faith : oui…

Bosco : c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Faith : non non, je suis contente de quitter cet endroit, c'est juste que... Je ne vois rien Bosco ! Comment je vais faire ? Je vais devoir dépendre toute ma vie de quelqu'un et je déteste ça !

Bosco : Le médecin a dit que c'était surement temporaire ! Et je serais là, avec toi ! Demain, je prends quelques affaires et je vais rester quelques jours chez toi !

Faith : non Bosco ! Tu as ta vie et je...

Bosco : Je te dis que demain, on rentrera tous les deux chez toi ! La discussion est close !

Faith ne cherche pas à argumenter. Bosco s'était rendu compte qu'il avait failli la perdre pour de bon, et il voulait être là pour elle. Il avait aussi la ferme intention de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière son changement d'attitude !


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain il est 19h quand ils arrivent à l'appartement. Bosco tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte :

**Bosco **: ça y'est, tu es enfin chez toi ! Donnes-moi ton bras…Tiens le canapé est là… vas-y assieds-toi !

**Faith** : Merci

Ils discutent pendant environ 1h. Bosco se lève, et se dirige vers la cuisine.

**Bosco **: Bon tu dois avoir faim ! Est-ce que tu veux que…

**Faith** : non je n'ai pas faim. Merci quand même!

**Bosco** : Demain matin, une aide à domicile sera là à partir de 7h. Elle sera là jusqu'à ce que je rentre du boulot ! Ma mère passera aussi te rendre visite dans la journée !

**Faith** : J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant de 5ans.

**Bosco** (vient s'assoir près d'elle et lui prend la main): ne t'en fais pas, c'est temporaire !

**Faith** : On n'en sait rien du tout ! Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer, tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais...

**Bosco** : n'insistes pas, je reste. J'ai pris des affaires, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

**Faith** : Tu peux utiliser la chambre de Charly, ou celle d'Emily… Elle est plus grande ! Elle est retournée vivre chez son père…

**Bosco** : justement, en parlant d'Emily... Je suis étonné qu'elle soit retournée chez son père, elle avait pourtant bien l'air décidé à rester avec toi. Tu vas peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Faith** : Les choses changent c'est tout. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler ce soir. Tout ce que je veux c'est aller dormir !

Faith se lève, elle avance doucement et avec ses mains essaye de repérer les lieux. C'est son appartement, elle le connait pourtant chaque recoin, mais elle éprouve quelques difficultés à rejoindre sa chambre. Bosco veut aborder le sujet d'Emily, mais il sait bien que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler avec elle. Il décide de la laisser partir. Il est maintenant seul dans le salon, il regarde autour de lui et voit des photos dans des cadres sur une commode… Sur l'un des cadres, il y a une photo de Charly, Emily et Faith. Ils sont vraiment beaux tous les trois. Son regard se porte, sur la photo d'à côté. C'était il y a peu près 2ans, pour l'anniversaire de Davis… Bosco et Faith dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils souriaient, ils étaient heureux… Il se sent tout à coup très nostalgique. Il se couche quelques minutes sur le canapé avec la photo dans la main et réfléchit…

Il regarde la photo et se demande comment les choses ont pu se dégrader à ce point… Il avait l'habitude de voir Faith et les enfants régulièrement, il les considérait comme sa famille, et puis, il y a eu la mort de Mickey, la fusillade à l'hôpital elle l'avait trahi. Les quelques minutes deviennent une heure puis un peu plus. Il est sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

**Bosco** : Cruz ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Cruz **: (forçant le passage et rentrant dans l'appartement) :J'ai appris que Faith était rentrée chez elle… Je venais prendre de ses nouvelles !

**Bosco** : Mais bien sûr ! Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi !

**Cruz** : Je ne savais pas que tu étais son infirmier personne….

**Bosco : **Je te signale qu'en plus de ses blessures, elle ne voit rien ! Bon Cruz, si tu me disais ce que tu veux ?

**Cruz **: Je veux parler avec Faith, je veux qu'elle me donne le nom de son indic ! Je veux terminer cette enquête, et surtout trouver les salopards qui sont responsables de la mort d'Harris !

**Bosco **: Faith ne te donnera jamais le nom de son indic, elle protègera toujours ses sources, tu devrais le savoir !

**Cruz** : On perd du temps, pendant que vous jouez au docteur et au malade, l'enquête n'avance pas ! Elle est où ? Et d'abord, pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

Elle se dirige vers la chambre de Faith… Bosco lui attrape le bras, et l'arrête.

**Bosco **: D'après toi, hein ? Elle se repose, laisse-là tranquille.

**Cruz **: Je ne la dérangerais pas longtemps, je lui pose juste une ou deux questions et je m'en vais…

**Bosco** (énervé) : Je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille ! Je ne te laisserais pas aller la réveiller tu m'entends ?

Cruz le regarde stupéfaite.

**Cruz** : C'est bon, je ne vais pas déranger ta maman ! Je vais me débrouiller pour avoir l'info par moi-même fais-moi confiance !

Elle s'en va. Bosco se dirige vers la chambre de Faith et ouvre tout doucement la porte. Par chance, elle n'a pas été réveillée. Rassuré, il referme tout aussi doucement la porte.

Bien que la chambre d'Emily soit plus grande, Bosco avait décidé de s'installer dans la chambre de Charly. Elle était comme il l'avait imaginé. Il y avait des posters de sportifs et Bosco était particulièrement fier du poster des yankees accroché. Il y avait aussi le gant de baseball dédicacé par toute l'équipe de Yankees, que Bosco avait offert à Charly pour son anniversaire. Mon Dieu, que ce gamin lui manquait.

Après avoir pris une douche, appelé sa mère pour lui donner des nouvelles de son amie, il se prépare à se coucher. Lorsqu'il tire la couverture, il entend Faith crier. Il attrape son arme et se précipite vers la chambre de Faith. Il ouvre la porte et se rend compte qu'elle fait un cauchemar.

**Faith** : Non lâchez moi… Laissez-moi ! Non arrêtez, arrêtez ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! À l'aide ! Au secours !

Bosco pose son arme sur la table de chevet se s'assieds près d'elle sur le lit, il lui caresse le front.

**Bosco** : Faith, réveilles-toi. Je suis là !

Faith pousse un cri, se réveille et se redresse d'un coup.

**Bosco** (la prend dans ses bras) : C'est bon Faith, tu as fait un cauchemar… je suis là, c'est fini !

Après quelques instants sans rien dire, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Bosco se rend compte que son amie n'est pas à l'aise.

**Bosco** : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Faith** : En me redressant…j'ai oublié mes côtes… j'ai mal ! Tu pourrais me passer mes cachets stp ?

Le policier va chercher ses cachets et un verre d'eau. Il lui prend la main et lui pose les cachets dedans, une fois qu'elle les a en bouche il lui donne le verre d'eau.

**Bosco** : tiens ! Ça va te soulager…

**Faith **: J'en peux plus ! Mes côtes me font mal, je ne peux pas me servir de mon bras, et je ne vois rien ! Je suis désolée je t'ai réveillé...

**Bosco **: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne dormais pas ! Tu trembles encore…Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar. Je sais qu'à l'hôpital tu faisais déjà des cauchemars, peut-être que ça t'aiderait d'en parler !

**Faith **: Non ce n'est pas la peine, je ne m'en souviens presque plus...

**Bosco** : t'en es sûre ?

Faith fait un signe de la tête pour acquiescer. Le jeune homme commence à se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre.

**Faith** : Bosco ?

**Bosco** : Oui…

**Faith **: Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

Bosco décide donc de rester.

**Faith** : Merci Bosco, merci d'être venu me voir à l'hôpital, merci d'être là pour moi, merci de prendre soin de moi… Tu dois avoir mieux à faire !

**Bosco** : Non, je suis là où je dois être. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Bien au contraire, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers mois.

**Faith** (Elle se met à pleurer) : Non c'est moi qui est mal agit, je n'aurais pas dû parler à Swersky avant d'être sûre… J'avais tellement peur, j'ai cru te perdre une fois, je ne pouvais pas revivre ça. Je préférais que tu sois en colère contre moi mais en vie !

**Bosco** : je sais, je sais… J'ai pris du temps à le comprendre, tu sais à quel point je peux être têtu par moment… Je sais aussi ce que tu as fait à Donald Mann !

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Yokas reste quelques secondes sans rien dire…. Bosco sent son corps se raidir.

**Yokas** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

**Bosco **: Je t'ai entendu l'autre jour à l'hôpital avec Cruz… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

**Yokas** (se met à pleurer) : Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme la criminelle que je suis ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que ces gars qu'on arrête tous les jours dans la rue… Et puis, je voulais te proposer

**Bosco** : Calme-toi ! J'aimerais entendre de ta bouche ce qu'il s'est réellement passé !

**Yokas** : C'était le jour de la fusillade, je suis allée dans la chambre de ta mère pour lui annoncer que tu avais grièvement blessé… C'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai faite de ma vie. Rose était couchée sur son lit d'hôpital, et je devais lui dire que sin fils était entre la vie et la mort à cause de moi, parce que tu avais voulu me protéger…

**Bosco** : Faith ce n'était pas...

**Yokas** : Laisse-moi terminer stp ! J'ai entendu des cris dans le couloir, et c'est là que j'ai vu Cruz se disputer avec Yoshi. J'ai entendu leur dispute et j'ai compris que Yoshi travaillait pour Donald Mann et que Cruz, comme d'habitude avait décidé de l'appréhender seule ! Je les ai suivis, Cruz avait passé les menottes à cet enfoiré qui se vantait qu'il ne passerait que quelques heures en prison. Que les gens comme nous ne gagnaient jamais, que cela était loin d'être terminé. Je savais au fond de moi que cette pourriture avait de grandes chances de s'en sortir avec n'importe quel avocat véreux…

J'avais ton sang sur mes vêtements, j'étais effrayée à l'idée que tu ne survives pas. C'était trop pour moi, j'ai sorti mon arme de service, et je l'ai descendu. Cruz n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça, elle a essayé de me couvrir, mais j'en avais rien à faire, pour moi j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait.

**Bosco** : Faith tu n'aurais pas dû…

**Yokas** : Tu aurais fait la même chose !

**Bosco** : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu as débarrassé la ville de ce sale type. Mais tu as pris de gros risques ! Tu aurais pu aller en prison… Et les enfants, t'y as pensé ?

**Yokas** : Non pas un instant ! Tout ce que j'avais en tête c'est que tu allais peut-être mourir. Je revivais la scène tout le temps, c'était horrible ! Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé te le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas !

**Bosco** : Ce n'est pas grave, on en reparlera plus tard…. Tu dois te reposer.

Au bout de quelques instants, les deux s'endorment.

_Le lendemain, devant un lycée_ :

**Bosco : **Emily ! Je suis là !

**Emily** (**en le prenant dans ses bras**): Bosco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que maman va bien ? Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur depuis que tu m'as appelé ce matin pour qu'on se retrouve ici.

**Bosco** : Je ne vais pas te mentir, ta mère n'est pas u mieux de sa forme, mais elle va s'en sortir. Ton père n'a pas posé trop de questions ?

**Emily** : Non je lui ai dit que je devais rejoindre une amie. J'aimerais tellement la voir !

**Bosco** : Je sais. Ecoute, j'ai 2-3 questions à te poser au sujet de ta mère. Elle a changé, et je ne pense pas que ce soit dû à l'accident…

**Emily** : oui tout allait bien avant. Et du jour au lendemain, elle a changé ! Elle nous parlait à peine, elle s'en fichait de tout… Elle rentrait de plus en plus tard. J'avais l'impression de vivre toute seule. Pour la faire réagir, je lui ai dit que si ça continuait, j'irais vivre chez papa, elle n'a pas essayé de me retenir. Elle m'a même encouragé à partir. Je la sentais limite soulagée.

**Bosco** : tu te souviens quand c'était ?

**Emily** : c'était il y a peu près 2 mois. Elle est revenue un jour avec une blessure au visage, elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée en essayant de poursuivre un criminel. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il y avait autre chose, à mon avis c'est une arrestation qui s'est mal passée, ce gars a dû essayer de se débattre parce qu'elle avait d'autres hématomes sur le corps j'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien remarqué : elle voulait certainement que je ne m'inquiète pas

**Bosco** : Oui c'est bien son genre ! Tu as remarqué d'autres choses ? Est-ce que tu sais si elle voyait quelqu'un ?

**Emily** : Non, elle ne sortait avec personne si c'est ta question ! Par contre, je viens de penser qu'à partir de ce moment, elle a commencé à faire des cauchemars presque tous les soirs. Mince, je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard en cours.

**Bosco** : Ok ! Tiens au fait, tu donneras ça à Charly… Un copain à moi a connait quelqu'un qui connait…

**Emily** : un maillot dédicacé par l'équipe des Yankees ? Il va être comme un dingue. Pourquoi tu ne vas lui donner toi-même ?

**Bosco** : Mieux je vois ton père et mieux je me porte… Embrasse-le pour moi !

**Emily **: aucun souci ! Merci pour le maillot et merci de prendre soin de maman !

Au commissariat :

**Miller** : Bosco, vous n'êtes pas avec Faith ? Alors comment va-t-elle ?

**Bosco **: Si mais je devais passer prendre 2-3 affaires !

**Miller** : Alors ?

**Bosco** : Je dirais aussi bien qu'on puisse aller quand on ne voit rien et qu'on a des côtes fêlées et un bras cassé.

**Miller** : Ecoutez ! Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup, mais nous allons faire tout notre possible pour retrouver les responsables de son état.

**Bosco **: Nous ?

**Miller** : Oui, Cruz et moi !

**Bosco** : Cruz ? Je suis rassuré….

**Miller** : elle veut vraiment attraper ces gars. Elle est d'ailleurs dans le bureau de Faith, en train d'étudier le dossier.

**Bosco **: dans son bureau…. C'est pas vrai !

Bosco se précipite dans le bureau de Faith et trouve Cruz en train de fouiller.

**Bosco** : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Cruz** : Oh voilà l'infirmier personnel de madame !

**Bosco** : ce sont ses dossiers, lâche ça tout de suite !

**Cruz** : J'ai besoin de ses dossiers pour faire avancer l'enquête !

Elle continue à regarder des dossiers et ….

**Cruz** : Oh mon Dieu…

Bosco : Quoi … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cruz ( elle lui tend le dossier) : tu étais au courant de ça ?

Bosco regarde le dossier et à son grand étonnement, il concerne Faith. Il voit des photos d'elle, avec des hématomes sur tout le corps. Il constate que c'est ELLE la victime, il lit les mots « agression », « viol ». Il comprend enfin son comportement des derniers temps... une larme coule sur son visage, il prend le dossier, quitte le bureau, monte dans sa voiture et va voir sa mère.

Rose : Maurice ?

Bosco fond en larmes dans ses bras…


	8. Chapter 8

**Honte sur moi! Que de temps depuis la dernière MAJ, certainement dûe à un manque d'inspiration. Comme ça par hasard je suis allée sur la fiction et j'ai vu les commentaires et hop c'est reparti! Donc un grand merci. je viens de finir ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, et ne pas trop vous décevoir. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Rose **: Maurice ! Calmes-toi !

Bosco prend quelques minutes avant de se calmer. Il explique ce qu'il a découvert à sa mère.

**Rose** : Oh mon Dieu ! La pauvre chérie…

**Bosco **: Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle agit comme ça, pourquoi elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits ! J'étais pas là, je n'ai pas pu la protéger !

**Rose** : Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon garçon, comme tu l'as dit, tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'étais pas au courant donc tu ne pouvais pas l'aider. Mais maintenant, tu es là, dis-lui que tu es au courant, que tu es là pour elle et pour partager sa douleur.

Bosco reste quelques instants chez sa mère avant de retourner chez Faith. Il devait avoir une discussion avec elle.

_**Une semaine plus tard, Appartement de Faith**_:

Julia l'aide à domicile était en train de nettoyer la cuisine :

**Julia** : Monsieur Boscorelli, vous êtes déjà de retour ?

**Bosco **: Oui pour une fois tout s'est passé comme prévu, pas de retard ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

**Julia** : Je l'ai aidé tant bien que mal à prendre sa douche et à l'habiller et depuis elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Je lui ai proposé de faire plusieurs choses, et elle m'a gentiment prié de la laisser seule, qu'elle ne souhaitait voir personne. Elle s'est endormie il y a 20min environ.

**Bosco** : d'accord ! Vous savez quoi Julia ? Je ne vais pas bouger du reste de la journée, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous !

**Julia** : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous occuper d'elle tout seul. Vous savez, je suis payée pour ça, et pour toute la journée…

**Bosco** : Je sais mais je voudrais essayer quelque chose ! Je m'en sortirai, ne vous inquiétez pas !

**Julia** : très bien comme vous voulez ! J'ai déjà préparé le déjeuner, j'espère que vous aimez les lasagnes ?

**Bosco** : Vous rigolez ? J'adore ça ! Merci pour tout et à demain !

**Julia** : de rien c'est normal ! Si je peux me permettre, le département de la police est resté très vague sur les circonstances de l'accident, mais je pense qu'un suivi psychologique serait nécessaire !

**Bosco** : Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Merci encore et bonne journée !

Bosco la raccompagne à la porte, il va vérifier que Faith est en train de dormir, et il décide d'allumer la tv, le temps que celle-ci se réveille. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entend crier son amie, il se précipite vers sa chambre :

**Faith **(encore endormie) : je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça ! Svp lâchez-moi ! Non ! Stop ! Ne faites pas ça !

Bosco s'approche du lit et la prend dans ses bras, celle-ci se débat.

**Faith** : lachez-moi !

**Bosco **: Faith c'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sécurité

Faith donne des coups de poings sur la poitrine de Bosco !

**Bosco** : Faith réveille-toi ! C'est moi !

Elle se réveille et fond en larmes, Bosco resserre son étreinte, et une larme coule sur son visage. Il est conscient que Faith doit revivre son agression encore et encore.

**Bosco **: ça va aller, je suis là ! Tu veux m'en parler ?

**Faith** : Non ça va, je m'en souviens presque plus !

**Bosco** : Tu en es certaine ?

**Faith** : ça va aller oui ! Ecoutes, je ne vois rien, j'ai des côtes fêlées, sans parler d'un bras complètement inutilisable ! Je pense qu'un simple cauchemar n'est pas la pire chose en ce moment !

**Bosco **: C'est temporaire, tu vas aller bientôt mieux, tu verras !

**Faith** : Bosco ?

**Bosco** : Oui ?

**Faith** : Je suis désolée… Je ne devrais pas me défouler sur toi, tu n'y es pour rien. Merci d'être là pour moi.

**Bosco **: Tu n'as pas à me remercier. On est partenaire non ?

**Faith** : Alors ce rendez-vous chez le dentiste ?

**Bosco** : Je déteste vraiment les dentistes ! Mais bon c'est terminé.

Bosco n'insiste pas, il voit bien que Faith a volontairement changé de sujet. Il se dit qu'elle lui parlera quand elle sera prête. Il espère que ce sera pour bientôt, mais il sait qu'elle peut être aussi têtue que lui. Il lui propose de se lever pour déjeuner. Faith, dans un premier temps, refuse et dit qu'elle n'a pas faim. Bosco, ne lâche pas. Il insiste et finalement et Faith cède. Pendant qu'ils sont à table, Bosco reçoit un appel.

**Bosco** : Un dégât des eaux ? T'es sérieux ? Non, vraiment pas… je ne peux pas venir maintenant !

Faith écoute et comprend que le locataire qui loue au-dessus de Bosco a une fuite d'eau importante.

**Faith** : Tu peux y aller si tu veux !

**Bosco (couvre son portable avec sa main**) : Je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

**Faith** : Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je me cogne contre un meuble ? Vas-y je te dis ! Je vais terminer de manger, appeler ma mère et retourner me coucher.

**Bosco** : T'es sûre de toi ?

**Faith** : certaine ! File !

**Bosco (se lève et l'embrasse sur le front)** : Je ne serai pas long à tout à l'heure !

Ça fait maintenant plus d'une heure et demie que Bosco est parti. Faith est seule dans sa chambre. Elle ne dort pas, elle attend que le temps passe sans bouger… Quelques minutes après, elle entend un bruit. Ce sont des pas… Elle entend une voix d'homme, mais ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'il y a un homme dans son appartement et que ce n'est pas Bosco. Elle commence à paniquer. Elle se lève, en s'aidant de sa main elle se dirige vers une commode de sa chambre et sort d'un tiroir, une arme à feu. Elle connait cette pièce, et sait que cette armoire est en face de la porte de sa chambre. Elle entend la poignée se tourner… elle attend et tient son pistolet avec le bras gauche, puisqu'elle ne peut pas se servir de l'autre. Elle tend le bras et se tient prête à tirer. Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir… Elle tire…Elle entend crier…Emily !

_**Quelques minutes avant**_,

Emily accompagnée d'un ami à elle a décidé de venir prendre des nouvelles de sa mère. Ses cours étant annulés, elle compte bien profiter de l'occasion, pour un, voir sa mère et deux, passer du bon temps avec cet ami, qui elle l'espère sera bientôt plus qu'un simple ami.

**Emily (en ouvrant la porte)** : Bosco m'a demandé de passer voir si tout est ok. Je te promets qu'on ne restera pas trop longtemps.

**Justin entre à son tour dans l'appartement** : Il n'y a aucun problème. **Son portable lui glisse des mains et la vitre se brise** « C'est pas vrai ».

Pendant que Justin récupère les morceaux de son portable, la jeune fille se dirige vers la chambre de sa mère, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, au cas où sa mère dormirait. Elle ouvre la porte, elle entend une détonation…Elle crie…

_**Retour dans le présent,**_

**Faith** : Emily ? Oh mon Dieu !

Faith est complètement horrifiée. Elle lâche son arme et arrache les bandages qu'elle a aux yeux... Sa vue est trouble…

**Faith** : Emily ? Ça va ? Réponds-moi

Par chance, la balle n'a pas touché Emily, mais le miroir à côté de la porte. En se brisant celui-ci a blessé la jeune fille à la tête. Justin ayant entendu la détonation s'est précipité vers Emily.

**Emily** : Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu aurais pu me tuer !

**Faith** : Emily, je suis désolée tu vas bien ?

L'adolescente a du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Justin l'aide à se relever, et lui tend un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang de son front.

**Emily** : J'ai failli me prendre une balle mais à part ça tout va bien ! Mais t'es complètement cinglée ma pauvre maman. Fais-toi soigner !

Faith se déplace aussi vite que ses yeux et ses blessures le lui permettent.

**Faith** : Emily ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien !

**Emily** : Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Tu aurais pu me tuer.

**Faith** : Je suis désolée, je pensais que c'était….

**Emily **: que j'étais qui ?

**Faith** : un cambrioleur…. Je suis désolée mon poussin je n'aurais jamais voulu te blesser….

**Jason** : Emily, je pense que tu devrais te faire examiner par un médecin !

A ce moment-là, on entend frapper à la porte !

**Agent** (en frappant à la porte) : Police de New York ! Ouvrez cette porte !

Jason va donc ouvrir la porte, et explique la situation aux officiers. Bosco arrive vers l'immeuble et voit une voiture de police. Son cœur commence à battre plus vite.

Bosco interpelle une voisine à côté de la voiture.

**Bosco : **Mme Gerson, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

**Mme Gerson** : Ah vous voilà ! J'ai appelé la police parce que j'ai entendu un coup de feu provenant de chez Faith.

**Bosco** : Faith est blessée ?

**Mme Gerson** : Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis désolée.

Bosco se précipite en direction de chez Faith. Il est terrifié. Il déboule dans l'appartement en criant le nom de son ami.

**Agent **: Monsieur, je vais vous demander de sortir !

**Bosco (montre son badge):** ça va, je suis de la maison ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Agent** : Apparemment la proprio a eu peur et a tiré en croyant qu'un cambrioleur entrait chez elle. Plus de peur que de mal. La petite a reçu des éclats de verres ! La mère est aussi sous le choc, mon collègue est avec eux !

Bosco est en train de regarder Emily, il reprend un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal, quand il voit qu'Emily n'a qu'une coupure sur le front. Par chance, elle la balle ne l'a pas touché et le verre n'a pas atteint ses yeux. Jason a trouvé une trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. Il a désinfecté la plaie et mit un pansement sur le front d'Emily. Bosco s'en veut d'avoir laissé Faith seule, et pire d'avoir demandé à Emily n'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement.

**Agent**: Bosco? Eh Bosco qu'est-ce que tu fa

is là, ça fait un bail ? Alors Bosco tu m'expliques ? Bosco ?

**Bosco**: Oh excuses-moi. C'est l'appartement de mon ancienne partenaire ! Elle a été blessée en service il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

Bosco explique la situation à l'officier, Stanley ou Stan comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler. Bosco l'avait rencontré lors d'un tournoi de basket réservé aux officiers de police. Stan a été muté à la 55e il y a quelques jours et Bosco l'ignorait. Il lui demande de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

**Stan** : Ah c'est elle la fameuse Faith Yokas ? Ben dis-donc… Bon on ne va pas faire de rapport !

Il prend sa radio « 55 Spike à central, nous sommes sur les lieux. Fausse alerte, les coups de feu sont en fait, des gamins qui jouaient avec des pétards. Terminé »

**Bosco** : Je te remercie

**Stan **: Tu m'en dois une Boscorelli ! Je viens d'être muté à la 55e, et je ne connais pas encore d'endroit où boire de bonnes bières !

**Bosco** : Message reçu 5 sur 5 !

Les officiers repartent. Bosco prend Emily dans ses bras.

**Bosco** : je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute

**Emily** : Non, ne dis pas de bêtises. Ce n'est pas ta faute !

**Faith** : Non c'est la mienne. Encore une fois ma chérie, je suis désolée.

**Emily **: Et moi je te le redis, je ne veux pas que tu m'approches et je n'ai même pas envie de t'adresser la parole. Ton travail t'as rendu complètement tarée ma pauvre. Imagines si j'étais venue avec Charly ?

**Faith** : Emily, je…

**Emily** : Non maman ! Viens Jason on part d'ici !

Les deux adolescents s'en vont. Faith fond en larmes. Bosco vient la consoler. Elle lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Bosco essaye de convaincre Faith d'aller voir un médecin pour ses yeux, elle refuse.

**Bosco** : Je pense que ça t'aiderait d'en parler !

**Faith** : Je viens de tout te raconter…

**Bosco** : Et si je te disais que je suis au courant ?

**Faith **: Au courant de quoi ?

**Bosco** : Il y a quelques jours, je suis allé au poste, j'ai vu Cruz fouillé dans ton bureau... Elle a trouvé un dossier bien planqué, qui te concernait toi !

**Faith** : Qui d'autre à part Cruz est au courant ?

**Bosco** : Personne ! J'ai récupéré le dossier et je suis rentré.

C'était bien évidement un mensonge, mais Bosco ne voulait pas que Faith soit au courant qu'il en avait parlé à sa mère… Du moins pour l'instant !

**Bosco** : Le dossier est incomplet, il n'y a pas les circonstances de l'agression, et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas porté plainte ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

**Faith (se met à crier)** : Parce que j'avais honte ! Parce que je suis flic et que je n'ai pas pu empêcher ce salopard de ….

**Bosco** : Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Faith** : C'est trop dur… je ne peux pas…

**Bosco** : Faith c'est en train de te détruire chaque jour un peu plus ! Tu ne dors plus, tu n'as pas les idées claires. Aujourd'hui tu as failli tuer ta propre fille ! Il faut que ça cesse. Si tu ne me parles pas, vas au moins voir un psy…

**Faith** : Tu penses que je suis folle ?

**Bosco** : Non mais je ne te reconnais plus. Je veux que tu ailles mieux, et je veux retrouver l'ancienne Faith, elle me manque, et elle manque à ses enfants.

**Faith** : C'est d'accord… je vais te raconter…


	9. Chapter 9

**Dsl pour l'attente. Merci pour vos commentaires. Vos impressions sont super importantes pour moi et me permettent de continuer. Bonne lecture**

**Faith** : Il y a un peu plus de 2 mois, il y avait l'affaire de cette gamine… Tu sais la fillette de 10 ans qu'on avait retrouvé dans un sac morte dans un sac poubelle à l'entrée de son école ?

**Bosco** : Je vois oui…

**Faith** : Je voulais absolument trouver le salopard qui avait fait ça, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Miller a trouvé que j'étais trop impliquée, il m'a retiré l'affaire et l'a confié à Cruz. Ça m'a vraiment contrarié et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à digérer cette histoire.

**Bosco** : J'imagine bien

**Faith** : On se disputait sans cesse, et un jour j'ai découvert qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais une nouvelle fois cocue ! Mais tu sais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je ne lui en voulais même pas ! Je suis une femme vouée à être trompée, et surtout je ne l'aimais pas. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je faisais tout pour que cette histoire se termine, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il me quitte au lieu de me tromper.

**(Sa voix commence à trembler) **Un soir, je rentrais de chez Haggerty. J'avais besoin de réfléchir alors j'ai décidé de rentrer à pieds. J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait et après j'ai pensé que c'était le fruit de mon imagination… ça faisait des semaines que je ne dormais plus… On ne s'adressait plus la parole, j'avais rompu avec Miller, et ma vie était dans un bordel sans nom…

A un moment j'ai senti quelqu'un me pousser violemment dans le dos, et je suis tombée au sol. Cette pourriture m'a aidé à me relever, s'est excusé, et m'a tiré dans une ruelle. Il m'a frappé avec son flingue à plusieurs reprises…j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, j'ai essayé… j'avais tellement peur, tellement mal ! **(Elle éclate en sanglots) **Il m'a violé ! Ce salopard m'a violé.

Bosco resserre son étreinte, il ne veut pas entendre ce que Faith lui raconte, mais il a besoin de savoir, et il sait qu'elle a besoin de partager son fardeau avec elle. Chaque mot lui brise le cœur, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été pour elle.

**Bosco **: C'est fini, je suis là maintenant !

**Faith** : Non ce n'est pas terminé ! Quand il en a eût fini avec moi, il a fouillé dans mon sac. Il a vu ma carte de flic et mon portefeuille, et il a menacé de revenir sans prendre à mes enfants chez moi, si je lui causais le moindre ennui.

**Bosco** : Je comprends tout maintenant, pourquoi tu t'es arrangé pour faire fuir Emily et Charly. Tu as cru que c'était lui qui revenait tout à l'heure ! Il faut porter plainte…

**Faith** : Non tu n'as pas compris ? J'ai voulu porter plainte et puis finalement, je n'ai rien fait ! Je suis flic et je n'ai même pas été capable de me protéger moi-même, alors imagine mes enfants…

**Bosco** : Ce n'est pas ta faute ! On va retrouver le salopard qui t'a fait ça ! Il va payer tu m'entends ? Mais pour l'heure, il faut te soigner !

**Faith** : ça ne sert à rien, je suis complètement détruite. J'aurais dû mourir dans cette explosion de voiture, et même ça, je n'ai pas été capable de le faire !

**Bosco** : Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça. Tes enfants ont besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis avec toi, et crois-moi, tu iras mieux !

Les semaines passent et Faith a accepté de faire une thérapie. Elle a retrouvé peu à peu la vue, ses côtes sont beaucoup moins douloureuses et dans quelques jours, elle va enfin retirer son plâtre. Elle a renoué les liens avec ses enfants. Cela n'a pas été facile au début avec Emily, mais après lui avoir tout expliqué, celle-ci a compris et a pardonné à sa mère. Son moral aussi est bien meilleur et tout ça, elle le sait, elle le doit à Bosco. Lui, qui a mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour Faith. Il savait que sa place était auprès d'elle, pour l'aider à surmonter ses épreuves. Son ancienne co-équipière étant maintenant beaucoup plus indépendante, Bosco est retourné chez lui. Il a repris sa vie, là où elle s'était arrêtée.

**55 David en patrouille :**

**Dayles** : Alors comme ça c'est fini entre vous deux depuis deux semaines ?

**Bosco** : Oui tu as bien entendu…

**Dayles** : Mince alors, ça faisait combien de temps 5, 6mois ?

**Bosco** : 6 mois !

**Dayles** : Record battu alors mon vieux ! Je pensais vraiment que celle-ci était la bonne !

**Bosco** : Ben tu t'es trompé !

**Dayles** : Bon alors, racontes-moi !

**Bosco** : C'est fini, y a rien d'autre à ajouter !

**Dayles** : Mec, on ne met pas un terme à une relation comme ça sans raison. En plus, Linda, elle est canon ! Explique-moi ce qui t'a forcé à rompre avec elle.

**Bosco **: Je me suis rendu compte que c'est pas ce que je voulais d'accord ?

**Dayles** : Et on peut savoir ce que tu veux ? Monsieur-« un-pêtard-comme-Linda-n'est-pas-ce-que-je-veux ? »

**Bosco** : Et si tu t'occupais de tes affaires ? Bon on n'est pas loin du boulot de ma mère, je vais m'arrêter lui faire un petit coucou.

**Dayles** : Très bon moyen pour changer de sujet Bosco !

**Bar de Rose** :

**Rose** : Maurice ? Quelle bonne surprise ! Viens-là que je t'embrasse !

**Bosco** : Bonjour M'man ! On était dans le coin, on est passé te dire bonjour ! Tout se passe bien ici ?

**Rose** : ça va merci ! Et vous Marc, comment allez-vous ? Mon fils n'est pas trop pénible aujourd'hui ?

**Dayles** : Bonjour Mme Boscorelli ! Ne m'en parlez pas !En plus, je viens seulement d'apprendre qu'il a rompu avec Linda et…

**Rose** (le coupe) : Tu as rompu avec Linda ? C'est formidable

Dayles comprend au regard noir que Bosco lui lance, que sa mère n'était pas au courant de sa rupture. Il sait que le reste de la journée va très mal se passer pour lui.

**Bosco** : Et si t'allais attendre dans la voiture que je revienne ?

**Dayles **: euh…oui bien sûr, bonne journée madame Boscorelli !

**Rose** : Tu as rompu avec Linda ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

**Bosco** : C'est ma vie privée ! J'aurais peut-être dû t'envoyer un fedex !

**Rose** : C'est formidable !

**Bosco** : Surtout ne caches pas ta joie !

**Rose** : ça fait des mois que je te dis que cette femme n'est pas faite pour toi ! Elle est trop superficielle, elle ne pense qu'à sa petite personne, et…

**Bosco** : ça va j'ai compris, tu ne l'as porte pas dans ton cœur !

**Rose** : alleluia ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

**Bosco **: J'en sais trop rien ! ça faisait un moment que je me disais que j'allais le faire ! Ces derniers temps on se voyait plus trop puisque j'ai été super occupé avec Faith. Elle était de plus en plus jalouse, et elle ne comprenait pas que je passe autant de temps avec elle. Et puis on va dire, que peut-être pour une fois, j'ai décidé de d'écouter et d'accepter que c'était pas une femme pour moi. C'est dommage, parce qu'elle plutôt du genre super chaude et qu'au lit elle..

**Rose** (frappe son fils sur la tête) : Je vais me passer de ce genre de détails mon fils ! et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ?

**Bosco** : à propos de quoi ?

**Rose** : à propos de Faith ? C'est bien aussi à cause d'elle que tu as quitté Miss New jersey ?

**Bosco** : Mais non je viens de te dire que…

**Rose** : Mon fils, quand vas-tu enfin écouter ta mère ? Dès que tu as su pour Faith ? Tu as mis ta vie entre parenthèses, tu as tout laissé tomber pour être à ses côtés. Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, mais tu refuses de te l'avouer !

Bosco s'apprête à répondre quand son coéquipier l'appelle pour une urgence.

**Fin de service, dans les vestiaires de la 55****e**.

Bosco est en train de finir de se changer. Il discute avec les autres !

**Bosco** : Je vous jure les gars, ce mec m'a vraiment mis hors de moi….

**Davis** : Je te comprends bien !

**Bosco** : Et t'aurais dû voir Cruz (**il l'imite)** « C'est à la crim' de s'occuper de ça Bosco, vas t'occuper de quadriller le secteur ! »

**Sully **: Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que ces deux-là vont encore s'en sortir avec les honneurs, et on va oublier les petits officiers qui ont fait tout le sale boulot !

Faith entre dans les vestiaires.

**Faith** : Eh salut les gars !

**Sully **: Faith ? Comment ça va ? Ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir.

**Faith** : ça va mieux je te remercie !

**Bosco (inquiet)** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ?

**Dayles** (discrètement aux autres): Regardez comme il est inquiet ! C'est mignon…

**Faith** : Non, pas du tout ! Je reprends dans 5jours donc il fallait que je rapporte mes résultats d'analyses et que je vienne signer des papiers. Je voulais juste passer vous faire un petit coucou ! Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ou vous avez le temps d'aller boire un verre chez Haggerty ?

**Davis **: Impossible, Sully et moi allons manger chez ma mère, ce soir !

**Dayles** : Et moi j'ai rendez-vous avec une magnifique jeune femme.

**Faith** : Et toi Bosco ?

**Bosco : **Moi j'ai rien de prévu !

Les deux amis vont au bar pour boire un verre et discuter un peu. Ils parlent de la thérapie et des enfants de Faith, du nouveau célibat de bosco, du boulot.

Après quelques heures, Bosco raccompagne Faith chez elle. Elle lui propose de rentrer quelques instants. Ils sont assis sur le canapé quand Faith renverse sa boisson sur le t-shirt de Bosco.

**Faith** : Mince, je suis désolée ! Je pensais que j'étais plus douée avec ma main gauche depuis tout ce temps.

** Bosco** : C'est pas grave !

Faith prend une serviette et commence à éponger le torse de Bosco. Bosco lui tient la main et les deux se regardent dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Le policier ne peut s'empêcher de trouver belle son amie, il lutte contre son désir de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il se rapproche lentement. Doucement ses lèvres touchent celles de Faith et le jeune homme l'embrasse Faith. Lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire, il s'éloigne d'elle.

**Bosco** : Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas dû… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je suis désolé.

**Faith** : Non non ! J'en avais envie moi aussi !

**Bosco** : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

**Faith** : J'ai dit que j'avais envie aussi !

Elle l'embrasse à son tour. Il répond très viteà son baiser. « Mon Dieu qu'il embrasse bien », pense Faith. Les baisers sont de plus en plus passionnés.

**Bosco** : Faith, attends ! Je pense qu'on devrait ralentir…

**Faith** : Tu ne veux pas…

**Bosco** : Oh si je veux, tu n'as pas idée ! Mais comment être sûr qu'on ne fait pas une bêtise, que tu ne vas pas le regretter ensuite.

**Faith** : J'en ai tout autant envie que toi ! Embrasse-moi !

**Bosco** : Tu en es certaine ?

**Faith** : Sûre à 100%

Le jeune homme embrasse Faith. Ça fait des mois qu'il souhaite le faire, et il a encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle l'autorise à le faire, et même à aller plus loin. Faith n'est pas n'importe qu'elle femme, et il veut faire les choses bien.

**Bosco** : Attends, je pense que ça va un peu vite !

**Faith** : Ok, ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris….

**Bosco** : Pardon ?

**Faith** : Depuis combien de temps on se connait ? Combien de fois je t'ai entendu parler de tes conquêtes, et bizarrement dans toutes tes histoires, je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire que « ça allait trop vite ». **(Faith prend du recul. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux. La situation devient quelque peu gênante…) **Comment ai-je pu penser un instant que je t'int…

**Bosco** : Faith…

**Faith** : Alors je ne sais pas ce qui a motivé ton baiser de tout à l'heure. Si c'était la pitié ou autre chose…

Bosco embrasse Faith, comme pour la rassurer.

**Bosco** : Faith, pour moi tu n'es pas n'importe quelle femme. C'est justement parce que je tiens à toi, que je veux faire les choses bien, qu'on prenne notre temps, pour ne pas foutre notre relation en l'air. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas prête ou que tu vas regretter. Tu te remets à peine d'un grave accident, sans parler de ton agression. Je veux être certain que tu sois prête, je peux attendre, je ne vais nulle part.

Les mots de son ami l'ont profondément touché. Elle remercie Bosco et le prend dans ses bras. Elle sait au fond elle-même qu'il a raison. Ils décident donc de vivre leur relation au jour le jour.


End file.
